De Ottawa y Copenhage a Buenos Aires
by Hana-Liatris
Summary: Como siempre la culpa siempre va a ser de su hermano y, esta vez, Canadá terminó en Buenos Aires haciendo turismo con la última persona con quien se hubiera imaginado encontrar... Dinamarca. One-shot, no yaoi.


_De Ottawa y Copenhage a Buenos Aires._

_._

_._

_._

Era uno de esos días fríos que, a pesar de haber vivido gran parte de su vida rodeado de bosques, montañas y lagos en sus congelantes tierras allá en el hemisferio norte, conseguía entumecer sus músculos y poner roja la punta de su nariz.

Se había escapado del clima poco cambiante de su región para caer, nuevamente, en una heladera…

A partir de ese momento iba a averiguar a fondo donde iba a ir su hermano de vacaciones, para que no tener que pasar por esa situación devuelta.

Nunca se habría imaginado que Buenos Aires iba a ser así de frío.

(Aunque tampoco podría haberlo adivinado… para él escuchar "clima templado" era lo mismo que "lugar no propenso a morirse congelado".)

Y llega uno a este momento de la historia y se pregunta ¿Qué hace la representación de Canadá en Argentina si sabía, a pesar de su ignorancia sobre los climas templados, que igual iba a hacer algo de frío? Y la respuesta para tal pregunta puede ser igual de sencilla, su hermano, como siempre, tuvo la culpa… Si no lo hubieran confundido con él, seguiría en el aeropuerto, esperando su vuelo a Colombia, su verdadero destino; ahí sí hacía calor. Aunque todavía no conseguía comprender por qué el vuelo a Argentina había salido antes, ¿No había escuchado que la empresa estaba haciendo paro en el país?

Respiraba y salía humo de su nariz y, de su boca, cuando la abría.

Era la mañana de un miércoles, y la gente se movía de un lado a otro como hormigas en un hormiguero.

Tenía un mapa, sabía donde quedaba el hotel en el que había parado, ya había cambiado dólares canadienses en una *cueva que encontró por ahí (no se había querido arriesgar a ir al banco, no después de todos los cuentos que le habían llegado con respecto a las trabas con el canje y la corrupción del sistema). Pero aún tenía un problema…

No le encontraba la vuelta a las líneas de colectivos. ¿Cuál se tenía que tomar para visitar el famoso Obelisco o para ir a Caminito en La Boca? Además no encontraba ninguna casa de información turística.

Tampoco se animaba a parar a alguien y preguntar.

…

Después de algún tiempo terminó frente al puente de la Facultad de Derecho, y vio como otros (visibles turistas) se quedaban fotografiando y admirando la vista; de los autos pasado por abajo y de aquella ciudad llena de vida que hacía un par de horas se había levantado.

Pero no eran todos extranjeros… después de todo era un puente en uso y pasaban diariamente por él estudiantes, día y noche.

Matthew se alegró de haberse vestido normal y no como aquel otro que seguramente era inglés…¿Quién era capaz de ser tan obvio?

...Aunque a lo mejor no se tendría que haber hecho esa pregunta…

-"Che, vos tenés pinta de extranjero" y junto con esas palabras sintió un brazo alrededor de su cuello y un aliento cálido contra su cachete.

Cuando sorprendido giró la cabeza y sus ojos claros se encontraron con unos azules (tanto como el mar mismo) se vio frente a alguien con quien nunca pensó encontrarse afuera de una sala de aburridas reuniones.

-"Espera…Te veo cara muy conocida" continuó el hombre colgado de su hombro.

-"Buenas Dinamarca…" le respondió casi suspirando. El nórdico le dedicó una mirada confundida, frunciendo levemente el ceño.

-"Si sabes quien soy, me tengo que acordar tu nombre"

El americano ya estaba cansado de tener que repetir como se llamaba una y otra vez, y lo estaba por hacer nuevamente cuando el otro interrumpió sus irritados pensamientos.

-"¡Ah! Canadá, ¿no?" dijo el danés sonriendo a modo de disculpa. Y el aludido se tuvo que tragar lo que estaba por decir y asintió curvando un poco los labios.

-"El mismo."

Una expresión de alivio y felicidad cubrió el rostro del escandinavo.

-"No sabés, me venís bárbaro, ¿tenés idea de donde carajo queda la Embajada de mi País? Iba para allá en colectivo, me bajé antes y me perdí."

Canadá le dedicó una ceja levantada.

-"Con suerte sé que estoy en Buenos Aires…"

Dinamarca le palmeó la espalda y le sonrió con complicidad (a pesar que le habían acabado de decir que estaba tan perdido como él).

-"No me digas que vos también te confundiste de vuelo"

-"Yo no, mi hermano sí, y acá terminé, haciendo turismo."

-"Que mas da, te acompaño, a lo mejor tenemos suerte y nos cruzamos con mi Embajada."

-"Te das cuenta de que estamos en una Capital y es muy grande, ¿no?"

-"Se, ¿y?"

Matthew hizo un gesto con los hombros expresando un marcado "como quieras" y comenzó a caminar.

-"Bueno, vamos."

Matthias le dedicó una de sus sonrisas gigantes (a espaldas del otro) y lo alcanzó para caminar juntos a la misma altura. Ya eran dos Naciones perdidas en Argentina.

…

Preguntando y dando vueltas terminaron en Recoleta, frente a los stands de artesanos. No había mucha gente y tampoco muchos puestos, aunque había varios aun atendiendo, y para ambas Naciones resultó un lindo recorrido.

Entre sombreros, ponchos y manualidades, se encontraron frente a un puesto de collares, colgantes y hebillas. Pararon para dedicarles unos minutos, ya que eran ciertamente unas obras de arte, y cuando ya se estaban por ir y continuar su camino, Dinamarca clavó sus ojos en una hebilla y Canadá, viendo la expresión de interés del otro, se quedó a su lado, esperándolo. La hebilla parecía de plata y tenía la forma de una cruz estilizada, decorada con unos detalles de alguna piedra azul.

-"¿Cuánto sale?" preguntó finalmente el danés (en un español no muy seguro). El vendedor le sonrió y, dándose cuenta de que sus clientes eran extranjeros, le dijo "Sesenta pesos" y pasó a darles una larga explicación sobre cómo la había hecho y esas cosas, que Dinamarca completamente ignoró mientras intentaba buscar algo de dinero en sus bolsillos.

-"¿Para qué la querés?" le preguntó Canadá, curioso.

-"Para Noruega"

-"¿No te parece que es medio… femenina?" Matthew levantó una ceja.

-"Nah…sino que la use como collar o algo así"

Canadá miró con duda a la cruz pero decidió no comentar, un sexto sentido suyo le gritaba que Noruega seguramente iba a terminar adornando una maceta con esa cruz…

-"Che Mattie…¿no me prestas algo de plata?" Matthias le sonrió tontamente "Perdí la mia"

Canadá le sonrió divertido.

-"No te la habrán robado, ¿no?"

-"¿A mí?¡Pero si a mí no me roban! En todo caso yo soy el que robo"

El americano rió de buena gana con la expresión ofendida del danés y sacó un billete de cien pesos del bolsillo y se lo dio.

-"Entonces la primera ronda de hoy a la noche corre por tu cuenta".

.

.

.

*Cueva o cuevita se llaman a las casas "no oficiales" de cambio de moneda.

**N/A**

Jaja, este shot es random… lo había empezado a escribir con Canadá solo y lo había dejado por la mitad. El otro día fui a Buenos Aires con mi hermana y nos flasheamos una historia con Dinamarca y Canadá y me acordé que había empezado a escribir esto y lo terminé… XD

Comenten por favor! Que no cuesta nada!


End file.
